The 1st typical lovestrucked
by Fallout KaT
Summary: Darkheart isnt like anyother cat, no. She is a Murders kin. Even tho she isnt evil they still look at her as if she is. When a cat named Cherryheart falls in love with her, he gets rejected multiple times. But that dosen’t matter to him he just wants to win her heart. But when another cat comes in; it wont be Cherryheart who is in love. Remember im open to OCs.
1. Chapter 1 “Love Strikes you hard”

Darkheart padded by the moss covered trees, she needed to find prey. The prey wasn't running good; it was leaf bare The WindClan leader, HareStar, had sent her and a cat named Cherryheart on a patroll. She preferd to hunt alone so her and Cherryheart went separate ways.

Darkheart wasn't like any other cat, no. She was a Murders kin, everyone thought she was gonna end up like **him**. Everyone would turn there backs when she past by; they would hide there kits and when they looked at her all they would see was **him**. It wasn't her fault that she was the daughter of the son of a evil BloodClan cat named Scourge. She was abandoned by WindClans border, she was raised by a cat Named Barley but he died when she was 7moons old. A nice elder by the name of Heathertail had found her and brought her too camp. Harestar approved and I was given the name Darkpaw. But when they later found BloodClan cats looking for me they found out the truth; even they let me stay and gave me my warrior name, Darkheart. She was lost in her thoughts when she tripped over a trees root, and slammed right into Cherryheart. He blushed before saying,

"Um hi- uh Darkheart..." he whispered.

"Sorry Cherryheart, I tripped over this dumb tree root." I said pointing at the root.

"Um I- ok, did you catch any prey?" He asked.

"No." I said blankly.

"Ok. This fine, you can have the Song Thrush I caught!" He giggled.

"What!? No I'm perfectly capable of catching my own prey!" I snapped.

"I- I didn't say that you couldn't I mean.."

"Ugh whatever!" I said storming off to find some prey."

 _Stupid tree Stupid prey. Stupid Cherryheart!_

She was so mad that she rushed all the way to the Riverclan border. She found a nice little tree with bright orange berries hanging from the fragile leaves. She made a little nest with moss and leaves, she then laid down and fell asleep.

"Darkheart." A voice sent shudders down her back.

She opened her eyes a saw a small black cat with one white paw with a ragged old collar with long claws logged in.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The cat frowned then looked at the long scar down her lip. He smirked and said;

"Oh Darkheart... you know quite well who I am."

She thought and tried, then it hit her.

 _"Scourge!"_

 _ **Hey guys! It's me RiotTail! I'm gonna make theses little 5 chapter stories for anyone who wants one. Just message me your OC and how you want the love story to go. Then I will make it 5 or 4 chapters long if you want 6 that's ok with me, as long as you guys like the story. Ok bye until next chapter~ RiotTail! ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2 “My Dream”

"No! Wait! Stop don't come any closer!"

She whimperd. But as expected, he walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"You will never be anything more then a 

Murders kin.

"No!" She yelled as she turned on him and pinned down.

"I'm not like you! Your a Murderer!" She cried out.

"Oh Darkheart... what are you gonna do with that paw?.." he said pointing to the paw on his neck with his muzzle.

She was so worked up that she had lost her sense and was about to kill this **Dead** cat.

She removed he paw from his neck to allow him to stand up.

Then she realized,

"Y-you have no power over me! Your Dead, this is a dream!"

She pounced on him once more, as she was gonna slash his throat; he faded to ash and was gone.

"No, come back you coward!" She yelled as she looked around the empty forest.

She sat down thinking about how she would stop him, then something sharp landed on her neck.

"I'm not the coward anymore, isn't that right?.." he whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head slowly.

"That's right, now tell me; how did you get that scar on your lip?.."

She thought back to the time when she was a apprentice.

"There were BloodClan warriors everywhere searching the camp.

I had hid under a tree, they were searching everywhere. A few warriors had passed me, so I had ran all the way down to the RiverClan border. I had seen the tree with the orange berries. Then a cat had appeared and spotted me.

He was a big ginger Tom, he had a nick in his ear. I had came out of the shadows and talked to him. He said his name was Whitepaw; cause he had a long white tail with ginger stripes. We had talked until the sun went down. I told him I had to go, we said our goodbyes and I started to head back to camp. Our leader at the time had found me and told me to go his den. Once The warriors left, **Onestar** had came back into the den. He gave me a look as if I had 2 heads.

"You Mouse-Brain!

You could have killed us all!

He lifted his paw and slashed my face. The next day a scar appeared and I never forgave myself..."

 **Hey Dapilleaf The bootiful-**

 **I will make your story but your were not specific enough on how you want the story to go and it has to be a Love story so write in the review what you want to happen. K- until next chapter**

 **Peace out! ~ RiotTail.**


	3. Chapter 3 “The 2nd love strike”

"Good. It better stay that way." Scourge answered. He lifted his paw as she turned around to look at him.

"No!!!" She screamed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" A familiar voice rang in her head.

She opened her eyes to see a ginger cat.

She recognized the fur and voice of the cat.

"Whitepaw!!!" She yelled as pinning him down to the floor. He purred and said "That's not my name anymore..."

"Oh is it Whitetail?"

"No, it's Whitesun."

"Whitesun?"

"Yes, it was for my bravery for fighting of a Fox in my territory, my leader said I shined with courage and bravery that day."

"Wow! You fought off a fox! That's so cool!"

"Darkheart?.." He asked.

"Yeah?" She looked at him as he put his head down.

"Oh-no, What's wrong?.."

"I- I've missed you so much..." he purred resting his head on her shoulder..

"No." She said and He looked up.

"We can't do this. We can't be-"

"Darkheart! I found you!"

Iceglare, a white Tom with a silver blaze running down his face, had came out of the bushes.

"Me and Smallflower fave been looking everywhere for you!"

"I-Iceglare? No, you can't be here right now!"

"What why not?"

He looked up and locked eyes with a Bright Ginger Tom.

"Darkheart? Who is that?"

Iceglare's POV*

I've always liked this one cat. Her name was Darkheart. She was a beautiful Dark Gray tabby with blue ice eyes. Her two front paws were white and her tail tip was white too. Nobody like her. Well... except me. Everyone knew she had rejected love, in any way. But I still loved her, I've been wanting to tell her but my sister won't let me. My sisters name was Smallflower, she is Sliver She-cat with white dapples and... A forever Broken tail tip. We had tried everything, but it cannot be fixed. She has been bullied and rejected many times just for her tail tip. They would make me so mad ! I would start fights just if they said something mean to her. I've got anger issues and mood swings a lot. I've just wanted to protect my little sister... When our parents died, the bullying became worse. I'm just so afraid. I'm afraid my sister will be takin away from me. And if that happenes, I don't think I will forgive myself..

"Darkheart? Who is that?" I asked feeling mad.

"Iceglare, I said you can't be here right now!" She said holding me back.

I bared my teeth and un shield my claws.

"Get out Whitesun."

"But,"

"I said go away..."

The Tom whimperd and walked away.

After I calm down I told Darkheart that we need to go back to camp.

We were silent for awhile but I asked,

"Who was that?.."

"No one important."

"But-"

"Iceglare."

"Ok.."

"You know Darkheart, I need to tell you something..."

She turned her head.

I knew that maybe there could be a chance that she did too. I've been waiting to tell her, and know I could finally tell her that...

"I love you."

 **Hey! Down here!**

 **This chapter I had added 2 OCs from**

 ***Dapleleaf the Bootiful* She let me put her OCs in this chapter and I will put them in other chapters too. I will also except Dogs and kittypets. I need them for the Chapters ahead.**

 **As always-**

 **Peace out!**

 **P.s I'm making Lionking and Spider-Man fan fic in a couple of days! Check it out lion kings first chapter is on July 17 or tomorrow night. Dunno, I feel pretty sick and it was a pain to write this chapter.**

 **Also check out my Temilio fanfic.**

 **Bye!~ RiotTail.**


	4. Chapter 4 “Ugh, love strikes again”

"I love you."...

His words were ringing in my head.

3 words, I- Love- You.

No this can't be happening.

I can't let it happen.

I looked over to him. I can't do this right now. I don't want to break his heart...

No, I have to.

Run.

Run.

Run.

I... have.. to... RUN!

I started to run.

"Wait! Come back!" He yelled.

I didn't pay attention tho, I just had to get out of there. Being the stupid cat that I am, I tripped over a rock and landed on my back. I don't know what happened next but all I remember seeing was a Gray cat. I blacked out.

(Time skip: at least 2hours)

"Um- hello?" A voice said in left ear.

I opened my eyes to see the same cat.

I looked around, we were behind a waterfall.

"H-hi there, I-I brought you to my home.. I'm sorry, I found you laying in the forest, it looks like you scratched up your shoulder pretty bad." I got up and looked at my shoulder in a puddle, I saw the cut.

It's not to bad, but it will leave a scar.

"Don't worry, my friends will be here to help you get home safety." She purred.

" _Friends? Hmm..."_ I thought to myself.

"Who are you? Why did you save me? Do you think I'm not one of those scary forest cats who eat bones?!" The she-cat blinked at me. "No, cause I was one of them... My warrior name was RiotTail."

 _RiotTail._ I remember her, I saw her at a gathering once... She is a Dark Gray tabby with light black stripes, a white muzzle, Golden eyes and light brown flecks.

She belongs- Belonged to ThunderClan, I think...

Wait a minute,

"Don't you have kits?"

I remember hearing her say, "there kits are not as bad as mine." I sat behind her at the gathering.

"Um, yes.. I did, but- Pete! Mikey! Patrick!"

I think her friends are here.

"Hey Riot, we got the stuff you asked for."

Mikey answerd.

They rolled her Plants and what looked to be poppy seeds.

"Oh wait." Pete ran outside, and came back with some moss.

" ** _Thanks Pete!_** " She mewed.

She sprinted over to a pool of water from the waterfall, she walked over to me with the water in the moss.

"Here, you must be starving, do you want something to eat? We were just about to start eating.."

"Oh, n-no I'm fine I'm just gonna lay down for a while." I answered, I wasn't very hungry, I also didn't want to eat something that wasn't my catch.

The 4 sat together, They dug into mice, a thrush, a vole and a black bird.

I watched them, there was something about RiotTail- Riot's Friends. Something weird, but I guess that's just how they were...

Pete was a black long hair with a very pale sandy brown muzzle. He had sandy brown dots on his flank. Brownish gold eyes.

Patrick was a dark ginger with white short hair, white muzzle white paws, and bluish green eyes. I can tell he is shy.

Mikey was a Golden long hair, pale black thin stripes, white muzzle, hazel brown eyes.

I stood watching, looking and staring.

Just then, Pete gave Mikey a lick on his muzzle. He snickered, I looked over to Patrick. He looked at them, I could feel the sadness and anger washing over him.

"I'm gonna, go for a walk." Patrick said.

"Okay, be safe Tricky." Riot purred. He started to walk out, but looked over his shoulder at Pete and Mikey, then looked at me. I could see sadness swimming in his eyes.

I looked back at Riot and her friends, they just finished eating.

"Well, we are gonnna go to sleep but, I-I uh, guess you can sleep wherever you want..."

"Ok, I'm fine with that" I rested my head on my paws, my shoulder still hurts.

But I couldn't help but think,

 _"Why was Patrick so angry and sad when Pete gave Mikey a kiss on his muzzle?"_

 _Then, it hit me._

Trick' has feelings for Pete.

 ** _HEY!!! IM BAAAAAAACCCKKKK! Wow, feels good to be writing again. Sorry if this chapter feels short and stiff; not very interesting- I must say but uh yeah sorry it's been a while- I'm already rusty._**

 ** _AND YES I DID. I PUT PETE WENTZ, PATRICK STUMP AND MIKEY WAY, IN THIS CHAPTER AS RIOT'S FRIENDS._**

 ** _Person: "why?"_**

 ** _Me: "CUZ I WANTED TO."_**

 ** _Person: *Slowly backs away*_**

 ** _Anyway, about RiotTail- or Riot,_**

 ** _Even tho I haven't created the story for her yet I will, I have the whole thing planned out, IN MEH MIND._**

 ** _Uh- we'll, I- I just wanted to say hi._**

 ** _Uh okay_**

 ** _Peace out! Make them high heels work!_**

 ** _~FalloutRiot._**


End file.
